


Heroes, Villains, and Whatever's In Between

by MaadSkittlez29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanart, M/M, Superhero Sam, Supervillain Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaadSkittlez29/pseuds/MaadSkittlez29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero/Supervillain AU: Sam is a hero, Gadreel is a villain, and dating is significantly more difficult when you fight on opposite sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes, Villains, and Whatever's In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



Sam is a superhero known as Abel who protects the people of Eden city alongside his brother Dean (AKA Cain). Gadreel is a supervillain known as the Fallen Angel who operates under the command of their arch nemesis Metatron. On the battlefield, they're enemies bent on one another's destruction, but when the fight's over and the masks come off, they meet in secret for entirely different reasons (not the least of which being to patch each other up after a particularly vicious brawl).

***

I definitely think the first picture turned out better than the second, but it just didn't feel complete without both parts. Hope this is at least somewhat close to what you had in mind when you asked for a superhero/supervillain AU. Enjoy! :D

 

 


End file.
